The Princess and the Prince
by Elfprinzess
Summary: When Princess Merlyna has to hide her identity and gender in order to be safe while her father hunts down the enemy, she runs away to Camelot to hide. What happens next? Full summary inside, Fem!Merlin, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an AU of Merlin, with a female Merlin instead. I don't own anything you recognise (Like Merlin) and I am not getting any profit from this whatsoever.**

**Summary: When Princess Merlyna has to hide her identity and gender in order to be safe while her father hunts down the enemy, she runs away to Camelot to hide. Getting on the wrong side of the Crown Prince, then saving said prince and being rewarded by becoming his manservant is not the best way to stay inconspicuous, especially with the fact that the girl has another secret, she has magic. On top of all this, she has to not only protect the Prince, Camelot and her destiny, but also keep herself from being killed by assassins until her father is able to kill them. And to think, Merlyna only wanted to have a normal life like every common-born female in the land.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time normally results in a story about a princess in trouble, being rescued by Prince Charming and then living happily ever after. This Princess, however, didn't need a Prince to rescue her, she could rescue herself. <em>

"Father?" a young feminine voice called out, the voice hitting the harsh stone walls and echoing back, giving the girl a young, vulnerable feeling. The empty room echoed with the girl's footsteps.

Her father was sitting in his chair, holding his crown within his hands, staring at it with a heavy look on his face. He looked like he was holding the entire world up on his shoulders.

"Father, are you OK?" the girl asked, rushing forward to the man and kneeling at his feet, grasping his hands in her own.

"My daughter, you are not safe here, not anymore." The King told her, stroking her cheek softly. "My little angel, my sweet daughter, I can no longer protect you here."

"I can protect myself, father. You and my brothers saw to that. And the Knights, and the servants, everyone has looked after me, I will be fine." The young tried to reassure her father.

He shook his head adamantly. "There are men after you and we have a spy in the household. There have been several attempts at killing you in the past week. You need to get to Camelot, in disguise. You need to stay there until I send for you. These men will not stop until they have you, I cannot be worrying about you while trying to capture them and run the Kingdom."

The girl's eyes flashed in annoyance at being sent away like a helpless woman but bit down on her tongue. "I promise father. I'll leave tonight, and stay there until I am sent for again. I won't reveal myself to anyone ever, not even King Uther unless it is the difference between life and death. I swear." She promised, grasping the man's hands and squeezing them reassuringly.

"Thank you my dear, I know it is not easy for you to do what you see as running away, but I need to keep you safe. When you arrive at Camelot, seek out Gaius, the court physician, he is your Great Uncle and will take care of you. Uther will explain to him not to ever mention your background, even to you yourself." The King explained, stroking the girl's face once again, his crown still residing limply in his other hand.

The girl took the crown and placed it atop of his head again. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she then squeezed his hands once more before dropping them, and walking out the door to get ready for her journey.

Walking out of the Throne Room, her footsteps echoing behind her, the Princess held her head high and kept her face neutral, despite the excitement, anticipation and nerves running through her. She had always wanted to run away and pretend to be someone else. Now she could do that. She didn't need to be married off to some suitor for the good of the kingdom. She needed to learn who she was, and this journey was going to do that. Whether she liked who she became or not was the question.

* * *

><p>The princess looked back over her shoulder. The night's air was cool, allowing her to wear her thick winter coat with the hood up without looking suspicious. She drank in the sight of the castle she grew up in for the last time in god-knows-how long and imprinted every detail to her memory. Each tower, number of windows, cracks, crevices and niches that only a child is able to find growing up. Turning around to face down the path, she set off down her path, and destiny. She would go to Camelot, live there and be normal before her father called her back and married her off. She would have that taste of freedom and she would savour every moment and take every opportunity. She would show the world that she could look after herself.<p>

**TBC, Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is bits and pieces of the first few episodes, so spoilers for them. Sorry it is brief, but I only wanted snippets of the episodes, so I can get to my parts. ****J**

**Thank you to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Whirlwind421, merlingirl, thunderful, and Tagrea for reviewing. Hopefully I can update the chapters relatively quickly, but I have school to work around, so if there are delays, I am sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

Soft blue eyes dulled, ears grew and stuck out, cheekbones shifted and softened out while lips grew smaller, less full. Her body grew taller, lankier and her chest shrunk. _His_ body finally stood, clad in too small breeches and shirt in front of an older woman.

"Thank you, grandmother." The girl-turned-boy thanked the old lady who had promised help.

"I didn't do anything." The lady snarled, not wanting to risk her position by helping a runaway but also not wanting to leave the girl to the road unprotected. "As long as you wear the charm, you'll look like that. Take the charm off, or get it ruined by another witch and it's not my problem."

"Of course. Thank you." The boy said, smiling gratefully at her and pressing some coins into the woman's outstretched and waiting hand.

"Now get out, can't have people getting suspicious." The woman all but shoved the boy out.

Merlyna – sorry, _Merlin_ – stumbled out of the room, muttering a spell under his breath. His clothes grew until they fitted him perfectly and he left the house, setting off towards the castle. He had arrived at Camelot, in a very thin disguise. She had cropped her hair short and kept her voice a deep baritone but still, now that he was in an actual disguise, he was much more confident at approaching Gaius, his Great Uncle. "Excuse me?" he asked a guard that stood near him. "Where can I find the court physician?" The guard pointed to a doorway and Merlin set off cheerfully, walking up some stairs and passing a plaque that said, '_Court Physician'_.

He bounded up the stairs, a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>He stumbled into the cell as the guards pushed him roughly in, forcing him to fall flat on his stomach on the dirty, stone floor. After stopping what he thought was an arrogant knight from picking on a squire, he had let a punch swing at the Prince of Camelot. The Crown Prince. And was thrown in jail for it.<p>

The rat infested, rotted hay-covered cell was just what how he wanted to spend his second day in Camelot. He curled up on the floor, his jacket under his head and shut his eyes, falling asleep to dreams of soft, feathery mattresses and silk clothes.

"Merlin?" Gaius half-shouted, causing the young boy to jerk awake. "You stupid boy. You of all people should have stayed in the background, inconspicuous yet you go an attack Prince Arthur. Amazing, your stupidity amazes me." Gaius ranted.

"I couldn't let him just go ahead and pick on the poor squire." Merlin argued back.

"Well, you're lucky. I managed to pull some strings. You're free to go, on one condition."

"Anything other than a rat infested cell." Merlin jumped up and followed Gaius out.

* * *

><p>He slipped past the guards and down the steps to the cave under the castle.<p>

"Hello? Great Dragon?" Merlin called out, entering a huge cavern that was full of stalactites and stalagmites.

"Hello, young one." The Dragon called, appearing from the roof, flying over and settling on a huge rock in front of Merlin.

"Magnificent." Merlin breathed, eyes bright with excitement at seeing a dragon. "I've read stories and seen pictures but, it's not the same." He explained.

"I was wondering when you would come to meet me."

"I didn't know who was calling me, let alone where you were." Merlin shrugged.

"Perhaps if you weren't in disguise, you would be able to hear much better?" the Dragon suggested.

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "It's not safe." He told the dragon.

"Safe?" The dragon burst into laughter. "No-one has come down here for years, young one."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder again before turning to grin at the dragon. He crouched down and unclasped a band around his ankle. He glowed for a second before standing, no longer Merlin. Merlyna shook her roughly cut raven hair out of her electric blue eyes and smiled softly at the dragon. Her pants were too big for her leaner, smaller legs, while her top was slightly on the small side, due to her bust. Her cheekbones became sharper and her lips fuller, more feminine. "Better?" she asked, her voice a soft tone, softer than 'Merlin's' voice.

"Much, young princess. But you did not come here to just take your veil off. You must go back to Arthur, watch over him. It is your destiny."

"So coming here was the right thing to do?" Merlyna asked, eager to be told she was doing the right thing. Despite all her cravings to be free and be her own person, she couldn't help feeling like she was abandoning her people, family and country.

"You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other. Look after him. When the time comes, all secrets will be revealed."

"I have to look after Arthur? No, you have to wrong person. There is no way I am going to help that prat."

"It is your destiny, young princess. He is the Once and Future King. You are to look after him."

"No, I won't." Merlyna yelled, crouching down to slip the band back on. She turned back into Merlin and ran back up the stairs.

"You will see, young princess. You will see." The dragon laughed, before flying off.

* * *

><p>"May I present to you, the Lady Helena."<p>

A middle-aged woman with raven curls and dark eyes stood in the middle of the doorway and started to sing.

Merlin cocked his head, listening to the melodic sounds drift over him, reminding him of home, curled up in front of the fire place, her mother running fingers through the child's hair as the woman hummed softly. As his eyes drifted shut, he jerked himself awake, pinching his arm in an attempt to wake up. Glancing around at the room, he noticed cobwebs growing out of nowhere, draping over all the nobles, guests and servants. The people in question had drifted asleep, by an enchantment. Merlin clasped his hands over his ears and watched as the woman advanced towards the High Table, pulling a dagger out and glaring at Arthur maliciously.

Merlin glanced around frantically, and noticed the chandelier. His eyes flashed gold, and the chandelier dropped, landing on the woman. The moment she was hit, the people woke up, pulling cobwebs off and glancing around in confusion. The King stood, noticing that Lady Helena was now an old woman, obviously an enemy witch. The witch lifted her head and an arm weakly and threw her dagger in Arthur's direction. The dagger flew straight and true, most likely helped by the old woman's magic.

Merlin's eyes flashed again, and the dagger, and everyone else, slowed down. Running over to Arthur, he grabbed the Prince and pulled him over to the side, out of danger's path. Pulling him overbalanced Merlin and the pair fell to the floor, time resuming to normal speed. The dagger thudded into Arthur's chair as the King stared at his son and the boy.

"You saved my boy's life." The King stared, in shock. The woman's dagger-throw seemed to be her final act, she had collapsed dead.

Merlin stood up quickly, and offered a hand to help Arthur up but was ignored as the Prince clambered up quickly.

"I guess I did, yeah I did." Merlin grinned, adrenalin running through his veins.

"You must be rewarded."

"No, no, that's OK, I'm fine." Merlin shook his head, not wanting the attention. The truth hovering in his head, sending alarm bells off. _She _couldn't let anyone, even Uther who was supposedly on her side, know the truth; about her magic or her background.

"Nonsense, such a deed must be repaid. You will be Arthur's new manservant." Uther declared.

"What?" Arthur protested, shocked.

"What?" it slipped through Merlin's lips. There was no way he would serve the arrogant, prat of a prince.

"It has been decided."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look, both showing their disgust and hatred for each other.

* * *

><p>"Argg!" Merlin groaned, entering Gaius' room and flopping down on the bench. "Arthur is an arrogant prat!"<p>

"Indeed?"

"I can't stand him! He doesn't care for his people, he doesn't even say thank you, he doesn't give a rats' arse about any of the jobs I do and he is the most ignorant person alive. He honestly believes magic is completely and utterly evil and anyone who has it is not to be trusted, animal or person." Merlin ranted, angry. "And I am bloody sick of this, being like this, sounding like this, acting like this. I hate it."

"Well, no-one ever said it would be easy." Gaius told the boy/girl as he put a plate of vegetables down in front of her.

Merlin opened his mouth to complain some more but stopped. He smiled sheepishly, "I'm acting alike a spoilt brat, aren't I?"

"A little bit." Gaius shrugged, sitting down next to her, with his own dinner of meat and vegetables in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want some meat?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Gaius. That means I don't eat meat." Merlin shrugged.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Until I can go back."

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed and flopped onto his bed, groaning in exhaustion. After convincing Arthur to trust him, getting him to accuse the knight, being shot down, causing Arthur to turn on Merlin and yell at him, spending the entire night awake, trying to master the spell and then after saving Arthur and revealing the plot, he had to do twice as many chores to do as normal, as Arthur was still pissed at being humiliated in court due to what he saw as Merlin's fault.<p>

"Merlin? I need you to clean out these vials and pots, now." Gaius called, causing the boy to groan and sit up.

"It's times like these I feel much more appreciative of my nursemaid." Merlin muttered, getting up and leaving his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius asked, finding the boy kneeling at his bed, sobbing into his arms.<p>

"They're dead. All those people and the people out there are looking to this castle, to the King and Prince for help and we've just forgotten about them. Uther is trapping the castle off from the city. They should be looking after the people, but they're not." Merlin explained, silent tears dripping down his face.

"Arthur is helping them. We are helping them. Uther is doing what he sees is necessary to protect the castle and the majority of people. He is doing what is best for the long-term of his people." Gaius rubbed the boy's shoulders comfortingly. Merlin continued crying for a few moments before drawing himself together. "It is times like these, when I remember that you're not male." Gaius told the boy, trying to get a smile or even a laugh out of the boy/girl.

The girl snorted and said, "Thank you Gaius. Let's go." He stood, and turned to Gaius, "We have work to do."

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, not even getting up from his spot on his bed.<p>

"What, your royal highness?" Merlin asked, entering the room and bowing, barely keeping the snide and the hate from his voice.

"I want a bath."

"You had one this morning," Merlin commented, raising an eyebrow at the Prince's vanity.

"And I trained all day, idiot boy. I am sweaty and dirty. I want a bath." Arthur spoke as if he was speaking to a child, or puppy.

"Fine." Merlin snapped, storming out of the room to get the water to heat it.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt a shudder go through his weak shoulders, the blanket slipping off his back. He hitched it back up and sipped at the water Gaius had got for him. He could still feel his body weak from the poison.<p>

"I told you Arthur cares for other people besides himself." Gaius told him, placing a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Because he owed me a debt. He cares for the people, I'll give him that. I still believe he is an arrogant prick who deserves to be taken down a few notches. If I could only join him in the practice courts and fight him, I'd win and deflate his stupid, big-arse head."

"Language." Gaius warned

"And another thing, he thinks that he can treat me like dirt and insult me, force me to do stupid, horrible, humiliating chores and never thank me then go and throw me a curveball by nearly getting himself killed in the attempt at saving my life." Merlin sighed. "I feel like I'm always ranting when I talk to you." He said, smiling sheepishly at Gaius.

"As long as you do your chores, I don't care what you end up talking about." Gaius shrugged.

"Thank you Gaius. For looking after me and for everything." Merlin hugged the man.

"You're welcome Merlin. Anytime you need help."

**TBC Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this story isn't moving to fast for you guys, it isn't going to be a gigantically long story, but it will be a decent length. Please read and review.**

**Thanks to merlingirl and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing. Here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

There was a crash as two knights forced the door open, carrying a groaning Arthur between them. Blood was dripping from Arthur's left arm, which dangled uselessly at his side.

Gaius jumped into action, turning to Merlin only to find the boy already handing him his kit, boiling the water to use to sterilize things and moving to undo Arthur's chainmail.

"What happened?" Gaius asked one of the knights.

Leon, the knight, explained, "We were training in the yard when a man appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed at him. he dodged it but got sliced instead, the man is in the dungeons now. The King is on his way."

"Go keep guard over the attacker." Gaius ordered. "Merlin,"

"Needs stitches, get needle and thread." Merlin said, running away and grabbing the necessary equipment. He turned around, running past the door as the King burst through the door, nearly hitting him.

"Where is Arthur?" the King roared, fear and anger making him agitated.

"Father, I am fine." Arthur protested weakly.

Gaius had finished cutting the Prince's shirt away and began cleaning the blood with the water and a potion. The potion was obviously a numbing potion as Gaius took the needle and thread of Merlin and began stitching the wound.

"What happened?"

"A man attacked me; he's in the dungeons now." Arthur gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"We will question him later. Get better son." Uther said, before storming out of the room.

"I feel sorry for that man." Merlin muttered.

"Excuse me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, having heard him.

"He has to deal with you and the King getting information out of him." Merlin elaborated.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Who sent you?" Uther demanded, the assassin kneeling on the floor, blood dripping from one side of his face, his left arm broken and useless.<p>

"Gregorian. And he sends his compliments. Especially for agreeing with Balinor to hide his daughter for him." the man sneered.

Everyone in the room (Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Uther and Morgana) reacted, gasping, stepping back or both.

"Father?" Arthur asked, turning to him, confused.

"Where did you hear that?" Uther asked as his voice dropped to be terrifyingly calm.

"My boss, he knows everything. She came here to hide, and disguised herself. Using magic, which is forbidden here. But since we couldn't find her, he decided to go after Arthur. You have four days to find the princess, and send her to the Eildon Woods, otherwise Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana are going to be killed, and you won't be able to stop it." The man gloated. He then bit down on his back teeth and keeled forward.

"Damn it, suicide pill." Arthur swore, as Gaius rushed forward to check on him. "What's going on Father?" Arthur demanded, turning to the King who had collapsed onto the Throne.

"I'll have to send word to Balinor." Uther muttered. "Gaius, did she ever turn up?" the King turned to Gaius.

"Yes sire, but it is not my decision to tell you where she is." Gaius said warily, not looking at anyone, especially Merlin.

"Uther?" Morgana asked, a warning tone in her voice. She wanted answers and wanted answers now.

"Balinor, King of Theadoen, sent word to me a few weeks ago about a group of men attempting to kill his youngest child, his only daughter. He requested permission for her to come to Camelot and hide until he could track the attackers down and capture them, as well as discovering who the spy in the castle is."

"Wait, Balinor's daughter?" Arthur asked, a memory playing in his head of a meeting he had with his father a few weeks ago.

"The same one you are going to marry once all this is over and she is able to come out of hiding, yes." Uther answered his unasked question.

"What was the man talking about, magic?" Morgana asked.

"Balinor asked permission for his daughter to use a magic charm from another sorceress in order to successfully hide." Uther explained. "I accepted, I was not going to let the poor girl be in danger."

"Why not?" Morgana demanded. "Every other mention of magic and you've killed anyone who had anything to do with it, even if they shared the same breathing air."

"Ygraine was close friends with Balinor's wife, Hunith. Ygraine died before the Princess was born but she had always wished for us to always be there for her, if she ever needed it." Uther explained.

"So we need to find the assassins in the forest, capture them, send work to Balinor and then he'll come and his daughter will come out of hiding, because she'll just magically know she is safe?" Arthur summed up, crossing his arms and looking sceptical about everything.

"Prepare a party. You and a few knights ride out and hunt these assassins down, bring back their leader." Uther ordered. Merlin followed Arthur out of the room.

"Gaius, she is safe?"

"She is as safe as if she was surrounded by knights to protect her." Gaius replied, his voice calm and level, no hint of the smile that was on Merlin's face as he heard the older man's words.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea where the hell we are, let alone where the bad guys are?" Merlin hissed at Arthur, stumbling through the woods, following the Prince. Three other knights were following.<p>

"Merlin, shut up."

"I'm just saying."

Arthur's hand shot out and covered the servant boy's mouth. Gripping his arm to stop him from falling, Arthur lead him silently back towards the trees where the other knights were heading to. The group moved together, creeping through the forest until they were able to see the camp that Arthur had heard. There were about 20 men, milling about while there were two tents set up. One main one, and then another one, further back that had to be where they kept supplies and weapons.

"Don't say a word Merlin." Arthur breathed into his ear.

He bit his lip to prevent him from bursting out that he knew what to do in a hunt and discreetly fingered the hilt of his dagger under his shirt, strapped to his arm. It was a risk, but necessary.

Arthur drew Merlin back and his knights followed. Once they were far enough away were they wouldn't be heard, Arthur crouched down and began discussing the plan with his knights.

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at Arthur's back as the pair walked into the camp, in clothes taken off other guards that were now knocked out.<p>

They walked past the main tent and towards the back ones, where they knew weapons were being kept.

"Hey you! Stop!" A voice called out. Arthur didn't react, so Merlin kept following. A hand grabbed Merlin's arm and spun him around. "Yeah, I was talking about you mister. You should've realised we ain't that stupid to not realise intruders in our midst." Another man grabbed Arthur and took his sword.

"Prince Arthur and his manservant. Why don't you join your men?" a sharp, educated, clear voice rang out.

"So much for that plan." Merlin muttered, being lead over to in front of the main tent, where the other knights were already disarmed and kneeling. Arthur and Merlin joined them as the assassins took Arthur's sword and dagger, not bothering to search Merlin.

"Now, now, Prince Arthur. What brings you to my humble abode? Especially when you're missing a member of your party. I thought I asked you to bring the Princess with you?"

"My father is going to come after me and arrest you, torture you for information and then hang you for your treason against Theadoen, our ally." Arthur warned, every inch of him the mighty, noble prince.

The assassins burst out into laughter. "I'd like to see them try, Prince Arthur." The man, then paused and said, "How rude of me, I know all of you, but I have yet to introduce myself to you. I am Gregorian. I decided that I would marry into royalty, since my attempts at taking the throne were thwarted every time."

"And you intend to do what by kidnapping the Princess?" Merlin asked, unable to keep quiet.

"I will kidnap her, and if her family wish to see her again they will accept our marriage, her brothers will all give up the throne and I will be King."

"Over my dead body." Merlin snorted, slipping his dagger out, and lunging upwards, stabbing the men near him. Cutting through Arthur's bonds, he then shoved him the dagger and pulled his second one out of his boot. As Arthur fought off other men, Merlin quickly freed the other Knights, handing his boot dagger away, and quickly picking up a fallen man's weapon, swinging at attackers. More and more men came, but Merlin kept swinging. Soon, only Gregorian was left, on his knees with a dagger against his back and another across his throat.

"You are hereby under arrest for attempting to overthrow the King, kidnap his daughter and treason." Arthur said, walking up to him, and sneering in his face. Gregorian spat in Arthur's face, causing a Knight, Leon, to punch the assassin over the head, knocking him out. The Knight kept an innocent look while Arthur turned around to check on Merlin.

Merlin was collecting a dagger from a body, slipping it back into a sheath under his sleeve. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?" Merlin asked after a moment, not seeming to hear Arthur to begin with.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, we should take him back to Uther, and send word to Balinor.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Uther stood in front of the drawbridge, watching as a party of horsemen approached. Balinor and his youngest son rode at the front.<p>

"I suppose I should get ready for the big reveal." Merlin spoke with Gaius, standing on top of the castle, watching Uther and Arthur greet the royal party.

"Indeed."

"Gaius, thank you for looking after me, for teaching me and for protecting me." Merlin told the older man, hugging him briefly. "In the next few days things are going to be hectic, I may not get much time to see you. So know that I am thankful, and I have had so much fun."

"Of course, _Merlin_." Gaius ruffled his hair fondly.

"You definitely can't do that." He said, jerking his head away and fixing his hair.

* * *

><p>"Uther, it is good to see you again." Balinor said, hugging the other King. They had entered the throne room, awaiting Gaius who was going to bring the Princess. Uther, Balinor, Arthur, Morgana and Balinor's son, Will, were waiting in the room. No-one else.<p>

Gaius entered the room with a hooded figure following him. "Sires." Gaius said, bowing slightly once he had approached the group. The hooded figure bowed slightly as well.

"Gaius," Uther said in greeting.

The hooded figure reached up and lifted the hood of their face. Sharp cheeks, rosy lips, short black hair and bright blue eyes appeared. "Mer!" Will cried happily, as Balinor stepped forward and embraced her.

"Papa! Will!" the princess cried, hugging her father back. He pulled away to allow her to hug her brother, but kept a grip on her hand.

"Princess, dear, are you OK?" Balinor asked, worry in his eyes.

"Do not worry yourself over me papa, I told you I could look after myself, didn't I?" the princess laughed, her face softening to allow her lips to stretch into a pleasant smile. She turned to Uther, Morgana and Arthur. "My Lord, sire, My Lady." She said, curtsying, sweeping her skirts out to one side in a graceful, practiced move.

"Princess Merlyna, it is an honour to see you again. Last time was too long ago, you were but a child." Uther smiled, moving to embrace the girl momentarily.

Morgana and Arthur moved forward together. "My Lady, it is an honour to finally meet you." Morgana said, dipping into a small curtsy briefly.

"Likewise, I hope you were not harmed during your tim –" Arthur froze, his mouth hanging open as he finally realised who the princess looked like. A smile stretched on her lips, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, staring at her.

Morgana turned to scrutinise the Princess, before letting her own mouth drop. "What in the world?" she muttered.

"Hi guys, you had to have seen this coming." Merlyna, the female version of Merlin, grinned cheekily at the siblings.

**TBC, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You've been hiding as my son's manservant the whole time?" Uther asked the girl, who grinned like she knew something no one else knew.

"I just wanted to get a sneak preview of what I was getting into, sire. What with the arranged marriage and all." Merlyna shrugged, her shawl slipping further down her shoulders, leaving her shoulders bare. Her midnight blue dress was strapless, and had a tight bodice, but was modest at the same time. The skirt flowed down from her waist and to the floor, hanging and twirling with her every move. She had a lighter blue shawl wrapped around her arms as she sat between her father and brother, opposite Arthur, Uther and Morgana (in that order).

"Hey!" Arthur protested as everyone else laughed good-heartedly.

"Tell me, is he always such a pig? Morgana asked, smiling evilly.

"I'm not allowed to say Lady Morgana; we wouldn't want to upset the Prince." Merlyna responded, conspiring with her.

"I don't think you two should be in the same room, or the same castle." Arthur protested, a little annoyed. They were still getting over the fact that clumsy, idiotic boy was actually a graceful, polite, elegant woman.

"Mer can't share a castle with anyone. She either annoys them so much and hurts their egos and pride too much so that they conspire to hurt or prank her, or they fall in love and swoon after her, singing them poetry and –" Will started to tease.

"Braving the five overprotective males in my family to ask permission to court me, only to have me turn them down. You do not need to share this story with every person we meet, William." Merlyna interrupted him.

"Please, continue. I need some blackmail now." Arthur gestured for the other Prince to continue.

"Before you children begin swapping gossip about who the cook is in a relationship with today and who walked in on Peter bathing,"

"A maid walked in on Peter bathing?" Merlyna asked, eager for embarrassing news.

"I must point out that these stories should wait until Uther and I have left, so can honestly say in a week's time when you are covered in mud, and in trouble for fighting in the streets that we were not privy to your planning. We must organise discussions for the marriage between you, Merlyna, and Arthur." Balinor said casually.

"Must we, papa? I mean no disrespect to the Pendragon Kingdom, but I am only 18, papa. I do not wish to settle down and waste my life. I want to –"

"Now is not the place for this, Merlyna." Balinor interrupted gently.

"Now isn't the place, later isn't the time. You keep putting this off so you don't have to face the issue. Now is a good place to discuss this, as it pertains to both me and Arthur." Merlyna spoke in an icy voice that showed her true anger. "But you know what, forgive me father, I was wrong to ask to have a say in my life. You have decided my future for me, without letting me privy to the plans, why start now?" She stood, curtsied to the King and stormed out.

The moment the door slammed shut, Balinor let out a sigh. "I forgot what she was like angry." Will commented casually.

"I did not." Balinor scoffed. "Forgive my daughter for her outburst, we have had this discussion a few times, this one ended relatively civil, surprisingly." Balinor paused, and then turned to Arthur, "She is right about one thing however, we need to discuss this, all of us that are involved. Our kingdoms' would benefit greatly from a union between you and her, but I will not force her into something she doesn't want to do."

"If you will excuse me, I will go talk to her." Arthur said, nodding at the members of the table. Arthur left, heading to where he thought she would be.

"Well that's one way to clear a room." Will commented, causing the Kings and Morgana to chuckle and the tension to evaporate slightly.

* * *

><p>"Merlyna?" Arthur called out, finding the young girl sitting in on his bed, his room, hands busy cleaning armour.<p>

"Arthur, I hope you don't mind, I needed something to do." Merlyna whispered, not looking up from her hands that were polishing the chest piece.

"All this time, I've ranted about duty and always putting Camelot first, and I've turned around just assumed you had no idea what I was talking about." Arthur said, sitting next to her on the bed.

Merlyna smiled a bitter smile and said, "You are not the first one that father has considered as my husband. You are the first, however to get past the talk stage and into the planning stage, you should feel honoured. Don't take my stance on this personal,"

"You don't want to marry me, how else will I take it, if not personal?" Arthur joked, shoving her gently with a smile.

"These past few months have been the best of my life, Arthur. Even with the target practice, the fighting, the teasing, the chores and the bossing around. I was free to be myself. I didn't have to worry about who was going to approach me and ask my hand in marriage. I didn't have to worry about making decisions that bettered my Kingdom. I'm just a horse who had a brief time free of reigns and is pulling against them because they've been replaced." Merlyna smiled at him and said, "I guess we're going to be married in a few months. You're going to be stuck with me."

"You're happy to go through with it. It is going to benefit Camelot and Theadoen. Our people will become close allies and our Kingdom's will become joined, and we will rule over them. King and Queen." Arthur sighed, not at all looking forward to the responsibility.

"Arthur, there is something you must know about me, before you agree to this. I must ask you for your word that you won't tell anyone else, no matter what."

"Of course. I swear on my mother's grave."

"I have magic. I was born with it. My father doesn't know. I have never used it for evil, only ever to save you, Camelot or my kingdom." Merlyna told him, not wanting to go into a marriage, lying.

Arthur blinked and then grinned. "And that affects me how?"

Merlyna grinned. "Is your father pissed with me and my outburst? Cause it happens a lot. Just a warning."

Arthur grinned back, and picked a cloth up. He began helping her clean his armour.

* * *

><p>"Father? Sire?" Merlyna called out, knocking on the door and entering to find the pair sitting at the desk.<p>

"Merlyna?" Balinor asked.

"I came to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was inappropriate and uncalled for. Forgive me, please?"

"Of course, my dear." Balinor said, getting up and embracing the girl.

She stepped away moments later, and curtsied to Uther. "Forgive me sire, the outburst was uncalled for."

"Of course. We need to meet with Arthur and discuss your future." Uther informed her.

"Of course, sire. Unfortunately we are leaving for a ride in an hour, we can meet after dinner, if that suits with you?" Merlyna asked, her face not giving away anything.

"Of course, enjoy yourselves."

* * *

><p>"Finally." Arthur groaned, as Merlyna finally turned up, with a pair of saddle bags over her shoulder. She was wearing tight black breeches, and knee-high black boots (the pants tucked into the boots). She wore a tunic that was fell to her mid-thighs, and a belt around her waist to cinch it in, showing her womanly shape off while still allowing comfort and movement. Her hair was long enough to frame her face, sticking out everywhere, making her look like a pixie.<p>

"You go talk to Uther and father next time." Merlyna snapped back.

A servant approached with her horse and held the reins as Merlyna slung her bags over and tied them to the saddle. Merlyna swung a leg over gracefully and took the reins from the servant, thanking him. "What are you staring at?" Merlyna asked Arthur, a smile hinting on her lips.

"I still can't put you and Merlin together in my head." Arthur frowned slightly.

"And why not?" Merlyna demanded, propping her hands on her hips. They had started trotting out and were soon past the drawbridge and riding through the town.

"You're graceful, and Merlin isn't. wasn't. whatever." Arthur shrugged, confused.

"That is not my fault. Being in disguise meant I was taller and my arms were longer than I was used to. I had to act stupid so you weren't suspicious, I had to keep in character. If anyone got word, I was in danger. And I swore to my father that I would not reveal myself to anyone, not even Uther unless it was the difference between me surviving or dying." Merlyna shrugged.

They rode through town, Merlyna smiling, waving and nodding at the people they passed. As they turned into a street, a young girl ran out in front of the horses, causing Arthur's horse to rear up. Merlyna's horse didn't react, just stopped moving. Merlyna leaned down and scooped the girl up, pulling her into the saddle and out of Arthur's horse's hooves. Arthur regained control of his horse as she dropped to all fours and Merlyna dismounted, holding the girl. She gently put her back on her feet, causing the little girl to smile up at the girl. A woman rushed over to the pair, recognising Arthur and dipping into a curtsy.

"My Lord, Milady. Thank you so much. I turned my back on her for a second to sort out a fight between two other boys and she ran off." The woman babbled, gripping the girl's arm and hugging her tight, her worry and relief evident. Merlyna noticed a gaggle of children off to the side, all staring with wide eyes.

"It is OK, looking after many is difficult, especially while trying to work as well." Merlyna said, turning back to her horse and digging into her saddle bag for something. "Surely they are not all yours?" she asked, gesturing to the gaggle.

"No, no of course not Milady. We take turns babysitting all the children during work days. It was my turn but I had to run some errands and couldn't leave them alone." The woman explained.

Arthur had dismounted and was standing with them. "Well, perhaps next time you could play a game with them, to keep the little cheeky ones from running off?" Arthur suggested, a soft smile on his face as he winked at the little girl.

The woman nudged the girl, who curtsied briefly and said, "Thanks My Lord, Milady." The girl muttered, in shock of what had happened. Her curly brown hair was tied messily back, dirt and lumps twisted in it. She had to only have been 5 years old, but with wide eyes, bare feet and a dirty dress, she looked much more mature.

"Here, a treat, as long as you promise to never run away from whoever is looking after you like that again. Agreed?" Merlyna asked, holding out a small coin, catching the sunlight. The girl nodded eagerly and took the coin, staring at it in shock. "How about the rest of you come over here as well?" Merlyna called out to the other children. They all ran up, excited. The youngest was 3, the eldest 8. Boys and girls, blue eyes and brown eyes, blondes and brunettes. All were dirty and excited. Merlyna handed out a coin to each one. Looking up at the woman, Merlyna told her, "Get them a treat of some kind. A lolly, a bath, a toy. Whatever they want."

"Thank you Milady, My Lord. And God bless you both." The woman said, curtsying again and again, before leading the children away.

"You amaze me Merlyna. You didn't have to do that." Arthur told her.

"I know, but they're our future. They're the foundations of kingdoms. Children, adults, citizens. All of them are what gives royalty their power; it is the least I can do, giving a few coins to a few children." Merlyna shrugged, climbing back onto her horse.

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes, the pair were out of the castle and galloping down a trail into the forest.<p>

After an hour of riding, sometimes galloping, sometimes trotting, the pair dismounted in a clearing, and Arthur spread a blanket out on the ground. Merlyna grabbed her saddle bags and pulled food out of one of them.

The pair sat down opposite each other and ate their lunch.

Afterwards, and after a lot of meaningless conversation, Arthur decided to turn the conversation a little more directed at Merlyna. "So, You have four brothers?"

"Jonas, Peter, Matthew and Will. And lucky last, me, the only girl. I endured a lot of teasing growing up, but they taught me how to fight, so I've gotten revenge since." Merlyna shrugged.

Arthur let out a laugh. "So, how much was Merlin your personality?"

"I don't really know. I suppose, I was him, he was me, except for the fact I had to watch what I said because I wasn't a princess here." Merlyna shrugged. "What I want to know is why you're being so nice and un-prattish all of a sudden. Could it be that you are trying to get me to like you?" Merlyna asked him, raising an eye-brow.

"Surely you realised that I couldn't be seen being friendly with a servant, especially my manservant." Arthur told her.

"As long as you realise that it was me you ordered to run away while you shot at me, and it was me who you yelled at for dropping your armour. I would be careful about what I do around me, Arthur Pendragon, I may decide to enact revenge on you. I would win in a fight, you know." Merlyna grinned at him.

"You so wouldn't win." Arthur argued back. Merlyna grinned and let out a battle cry, lunging at Arthur and they began wrestling, not really trying.

They rolled around, not thinking about their positions, the fact that they were Prince and Princess didn't matter. They twisted and laughed, and soon it ended up with Merlyna straddling Arthur, pinning his legs down with her knees and his arms with her hands. "Told you I'd win." Merlyna stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed at her. This caused her to glare at him, leaning closely into his face to glare in pretend anger and malice. Arthur grinned lazily at her and leaned his head up, pressing his lips to her briefly. He dropped his head back on the grass and stared at her in shock. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, watching as she stared at him in surprise. She thresher head back and laughed. Long and hard.

"You're apologising for kissing your unofficial fiancé?" Merlyna asked between laughter.

"Get off me." Arthur growled, annoyed she was laughing at him.

She stopped laughing, and smiled at him. bending down, she kissed him briefly before rolling off him, laying down on the grass next to him and staring up at the sky. "We're going to be married." She whispered.

"Does it upset you?"

"No. Not at all." Merlyna said straight away, then blushed. "I mean, it's not that I want to, or that I don't want to, but, well, you're not ugly, not that I'm saying you're beautiful,"

"You like me." Arthur grinned, his ego growing.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. It's OK to admit it. I am handsomely good looking."

"You're a stuck up, obnoxious prat."

"You're a royal idiot who is beautiful." Arthur shot back.

"You're a pain in the ar–" Merlyna blinked and his words sunk in. "I thought we were insulting each other?" she asked, leaning up on her elbows to look at her.

Arthur shrugged. "We're going to be stuck together for a while. We are going to be married."

"I suppose it could be worse. You could be a spoilt, stuck-up, pain in the arse, prattish Prince, oh wait, you are." Merlyna grinned at him before jumping up and running away to her horse.

"Hey!"

After a brief tussle, the pair were soon on their way back to the castle.

"Hey Merlyna?" Arthur asked, suddenly.

"Mer. It's a nickname that has stuck. It's certainly easier to say then Merlyna every time."

"Mer, We're going to have to plan the wedding."

"I know. everyone is going to want to be there. From Camelot and from Theadoen."

Arthur let out a groan. "Great. Morgana is going to go crazy."

**TBC, Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the following for reviewing: ariah23, hasih1990, MirrorFlower and Darkwind, and merlingirl.**

**I don't know if they would've known what a marshmallow was in Arthurian times, but I was unable to come up with a better word so just pretend there are such desserts in medieval times **

**Chapter 5**

"A toast, to a union between our people. May this marriage between Arthur and Merlyna benefit both our Kingdoms, in uniting the two as close allies. We wish luck to the future and those in charge of it." Uther announced, raising his glass. The court lifted their own in response, along with the Theadoen visitors as well. Arthur and Mer shared a look before raising their own.

"And good luck to you, Arthur, in handling Mer." Will murmured to him,

"Be careful what you say, brother dear. I need help tomorrow, I am in need of new material and must ride out to a nearby town." Mer muttered back to them, having overheard them all along.

"See, watch what you say, she hears everything." Will warned the Prince.

* * *

><p>"Morgana, I needed to talk with you." Mer said, gently grabbing the girl's arm to stop her storming through the castle.<p>

"Is it important? I need to find Arthur and –" Morgana started to rant.

"I know about your gift." Mer whispered into her ear. Morgana froze, shock and fear on her face.

"What, what are you talking about?" Morgana demanded, trying to sound strong, but her voice came out weak and fearful.

"You have nothing to fear, I grew up in a kingdom where gifts are treasured and welcomed. I am not going to hand you in, but I did want to talk to you about it, I could," Mer started to explain, just as two guards turned into their corridor, "Come by your chambers later today for you to teach me how to embroider?"

"Why don't you come now? I can find Arthur later." Morgana offered, quickly catching on.

The girls linked arms and walked past the guards, who nodded respectively towards them.

"I can teach you." Mer finished, barely speaking above a whisper.

"Why? Why help me?" Morgana demanded, worried for her safety. One word to Uther and she was dead.

"I have gifts as well, and I remember a time when I was terrified of losing control and hurting someone. I don't want anyone, let alone a friend, to go through that alone like me." Mer explained.

* * *

><p>Mer and Morgana met in Morgana's rooms several times a week, with Mer teaching Morgana control before any spells. After a few weeks of teaching, and a few weeks of planning, Mer and Arthur were sick of talk of marriages and treaties and feasts.<p>

"Fight with me."

Arthur turned around to find Mer in chain mail and two swords in her hands. She threw a sword (his sword) at him, which he caught with ease. Looking at the sword, then at Mer, he frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Fight with me. I want to see who is better." Mer shrugged.

"We've fought before, you were hopeless."

"That was when I had to act stupid, clueless and hopeless." Mer grinned cheekily, "Scared a girl will beat you?"

"There is no way you will beat me." Arthur grinned back, accepting the challenge.

* * *

><p>Swords clashed and clanged, metal glinting in the sun as they spun and sliced around, always trying to get through, always being blocked by another. Swords clashed, only one succeeding.<p>

A sword went flying, and the owner fell to the floor, looking up the blade to the hand that held it. And then the person the hand belonged to.

"I am out of practice, mind you. And it wouldn't look good for Camelot's Prince to be beaten by his fiancé." Mer excused her failure with a shrug. "But great match."

"Merlyna!" Morgana's voice rang out across the training yard, causing the girl in question to flinch. "You are meant to be in my rooms, trying on dresses." Morgana informed the girl, walking up to the pair and pushing them away from each other.

"Morgana, we're in the middle of training." Arthur complained.

"Can I finish my training?"

"No, you aren't. You were just standing around here. You are going to go up to my rooms, wash and then try on the dresses as they are brought to you. Without complaining." Morgana ordered, pointing up the steps to her room. Morgana grabbed Mer's sword, handed it to Arthur then dragged her away.

Mer glanced behind Morgana at Arthur and mouthed, _'Save me!'_

Arthur shrugged, and laughed. "You're on your own." he called after the pair.

* * *

><p>"No." Mer said, before she had even put the dress on. She had been in Morgana's room for an hour and a half, with Fran (a seamstress) and Gwen helping out, trying on wedding dresses.<p>

The dress in question was like a giant puffball, with layers of dress fluffing out, intricate beading all down the front and back. It looked like a giant marshmallow.

"You haven't liked any of the dresses!" Morgana groaned, annoyed at the picky Princess.

"They're all too girly and fluffy and sparkly. I want to look nice, not suffocate and blind people." Mer snapped back, also frustrated.

"OK, how about we calm down, yeah?" Gwen said, trying to keep the peace. She walked over to the racks of dresses (yes, more than one) and started riffling through them. "Look, how about you try this one on. It is a little more simple and elegant." The maid said, passing the dress over. The Princess and King's Ward looked at each other than at Gwen, amused the maid was ordering them around. Gwen seemed to realise and blushed, "Forgive me, miladies, I didn't mean to order you about, I was just trying to help."

"I know. Pass the dress." Mer sighed.

Moments later (with Gwen's help) the Princess had the dress on. The dress was all white, no beading or embroidery. The material clung to her tightly, with a sweetheart neckline and strapless corset that had material that gathered around at her side (on her left), before flowing down into the skirt. the gathered material left the skirt bunched up like pleats, but not as symmetrical.

"I love it. If you had pulled this one out straight away, we wouldn't have had to spend nearly 2 hours trying on the useless things." Mer announced. "No offence to your creations," Mer turned to Fran. "I just don't like dresses."

"That's alright, milady. This is a beautiful dress." Fran said.

"We'll take this one. The bust needs to be bigger though, and the skirt can be taken in a fraction, it could be tighter across her bum." Morgana announced, circling the girl.

30 minutes later, Fran had packed up and taken the dress, with promises of returning tomorrow to adjust it. Gwen had left to do some washing for Morgana, which left the two ladies sitting on Morgana's bed, with Mer teaching Morgana about magic.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at her outstretched hand and muttered the words again, this time succeeding in producing a fireball for a few moments before going out. "Yes!" Morgana squealed, throwing herself at Mer, hugging her. The pair hugged and Mer congratulated the girl.

"Well done."

Morgana immediately noticed something was wrong. "Ok, spit it out. What is it?"

One look at Morgana showed Mer that she wasn't giving up so Mer let out a sigh and started explaining. "I'm worried about the whole arranged marriage thing. I mean, how am I meant to be Queen and help rule Camelot? Arthur is meant to be a great King who unites Camelot with magic and becomes ruler of Albion, how am I supposed to help with that? , I'm not exactly like _Merlin_ which is who you all knew me as to start off with, so how do I know Arthur really wants to go through with this because it's me or because he believes me to be Merlin, just a different gender? How do I know Arthur wants this, as before my disguise was thrown away, he had started to have feelings for Gwen?" Mer let out in a huge rush.

"To begin with, you're going to be a great Queen. And you will have your brothers, me, Arthur, your father, Uther and the council to help you. And secondly, you've fallen in love with Arthur, haven't you?"

"I don't know. I like him, more than friends. And there's this whole arranged marriage which I have no issue going through with because he is my friend,"

"And you like him." Morgana added.

"Because he is my friend, but if I tell him about my feelings and he doesn't feel the same it's going to be awkward. I mean we already have to face the fact, feelings or not, I have to get pregnant and have an heir. As soon as possible, just in case something happens."

Whatever Morgana was going to say was cut off by a knock at the door and a guard calling through, "King Uther and Prince Arthur await your presences at dinner, miladies."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Morgana called back, climbing off the bed and going over to the mirror to fix her hair.

Mer fingered her own hair that only barely brushed her shoulders, straightening it out. the pair linked arms and left for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Uther, Balinor, Arthur." Morgana said, curtsying slightly.<p>

"Papa, Uther, Arthur." Mer mimicked the movement before the pair moved to the table and sat next to each other.

"Did you have fun today?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Oh yes," Mer replied, her face and voice pleasant and polite. "We spent the whole two hours trying on different dresses. We finally managed to pick one, although the dress with the lace and ruffles appealed to me."

"Lace and ruffles?" Arthur repeated, a little nervous as to what the dress looked like.

"Oh yes, don't worry the dress I am going to wear doesn't have too much lace or ruffles." Mer teased, holding back giggles as Morgana kept a straight face, knowing the Princess was just taunting and teasing the Prince.

"Since we are on the topic of the wedding, we must discuss dates and location, as well as invitations and announcements." Balinor pointed out.

"Well we must invite all the nobles, from both countries. And then have the ceremony at least, open to the public." Arthur said.

"It would be best to host the wedding here, I will send word out to the necessary members of Court from Theadoen." Balinor decided.

"Now we just need to send out the invitations to everyone." Mer said, her voice polite and cheerful, but her expression to Arthur was one of boredom.

Arthur stifled a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and continued eating, occasionally suggesting something as the two kings organised the event.

**TBC**

**Please read and review, it is extremely encouraging to hear your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter, but I am planning a sequel, I just don't know when I will start it, but I'll post a note on this story to let you know when I put it up.**

**Chapter 6**

"Morgana, calm down. Just breathe, yeah? Everything is fine." Mer soothed the agitated lady.

"Everything is not fine!" Morgana yelled." The dress isn't here yet, your hair and make-up isn't done and they expect you to walk down that isle in an hour." She yelled, close to tears. "And I still have to get ready!"

"Go get ready while Gwen gets the dress. When you're dressed and ready, you can come and help me with my make-up and hair, hopefully Gwen will be back before then and will have helped me into the dress." Mer ordered, practically forcing her out the door. She clutched the gown around her shoulders closer to her and sat on the bed, unable to ignore the nerves any more.

Before she could start hyperventilating, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Mer called out.

"Arthur, is Morgana there? And are you decent?"

"No and it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Mer called out teasingly. She opened the door despite her words and pulled Arthur in.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Arthur asked, at the same time as Mer asked him the same thing. He was in a simple tunic and breeches, and she was in her nightgown still, with a gown over the top.

"My dress hasn't arrived, Gwen has gone to get it." Mer explained first.

"I'm going to get dressed at last minute, I don't want to ruin the clothes that were carefully washed and pressed." Arthur said, winking at her. She blushed. Two days ago she had gotten frustrated with the two Kings and stormed off. She came back a few hours later, but Arthur heard from Gwen who heard from another servant that she had stormed into the laundry and started washing Arthur's clothes.

"I hate not doing things to help. I can't stand not being busy and I can't stand having others do things for me." Mer muttered, a little embarrassed at her storm out and resulting temper tantrum.

Arthur hugged her, and asked her, "Nervous?"

"Princesses don't get nervous. You?"

"Princes don't get nervous either."

"You should go before Morgana gets back." Mer whispered, reluctantly letting go of him.

"I'll see you soon?" Arthur asked, moving to the door.

"Afraid I'll get cold feet?" Mer asked back, a smile on her lips to show she was joking.

"Nah, Princes don't get afraid." Arthur grinned and left. Moments later, Morgana walked back into the room.

"That was Arthur." She commented, brushing her hair. She had changed into her dress, a pale baby blue dress clung to her body, the skirt hugging her hips then flowing down to the floor. The gown had off-the-shoulder straps and she was carrying a shawl to wrap around her shoulders during the dinner. She sat down in front of the mirror and began pinning her hair up, twisting and turning it with skilful fingers.

"Yes, he's not ready either, so we have nothing to worry about. And I told you to get ready before coming back." Mer frowned, before moving to the Lady and helping her do her hair. At Morgana's glare, Mer shrugged and muttered, "I need something to do otherwise I'll start freaking out."

Morgana sighed but let her hands drop, leaving her hair to the Princess. She began placing her own make-up on. "I should say I am disappointed you let him in, but I am glad he came to calm you down. He wants this just as much as you. I got him drunk the other night and he admitted his feelings for you." Morgana informed the girl, not at all worrying about respecting the man's privacy. Mer sighed as she finished her hair.

"Morgana!"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about yours. I just said he should tell you, considering you're going to be stuck together forever and ever." Before Mer could respond, Gwen rushed in, carrying the dress carefully.

"Miladies, you'll have to put it on and try it out, but I suspect it is going to be perfect, Mistress Fran has an hawk eye for sizing and detail." Gwen informed them, as Morgana ushered Mer out of her gown and nightdress, and into the underdress for the wedding. Gwen helped her into the dress and lifted it up, before doing up the buttons along the side (opposite the gathering at the side). Morgana shoved the girl into a chair, away from a mirror and began placing make-up on the girl. Faintly outlining the girl's eyes, while Gwen brushed her hair (that was just at her shoulders), Morgana began chatting about who was here and what they were wearing, trying to keep the Princess' mind off of the approaching ceremony. Gwen placed clips in her hair, pinning the sides back, while leaving her fringe (freshly cut) to hang down on her forehead, just reaching her eyes. Morgana brushed rogue on, and then placed her lipstick on, keeping it light and natural.

Morgana finished her own make-up, before helping Meer up and turning to Gwen, only to find the girl in her own ante-room, getting changed. Leon was the Best Man with Morgana as the Maid of Honour. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were the knights and Mer's friends. It was an interesting development, considering half the girls were nobles, and the other half, like Gwen, were servants.

"Wait here with Gwen while she gets ready. I'll go see if everyone is ready." Morgana ordered, sweeping out of the room.

* * *

><p>She managed to walk down the aisle without tripping, even though she was normally graceful, nerves affected her balance. Her father placed her hand in Arthur's and announced quite loudly (for everyone to hear) that if he hurt Mer, Arthur would have five overprotective males to deal with. Her four brothers, sitting in the front row grinned evilly at Arthur, causing the Prince to bow slightly to her father and vow to look after her.<p>

"I can look after myself." Mer snapped, causing everyone, even the minister, to chuckle.

Gripping Arthur's hand tightly, he squeezed back, as they turned to face the minister. The ceremony started.

* * *

><p>After they kissed, Gwaine wolf-whistled them (gaining chuckles and disapproving glares from the Kings), they walked out of the open courtyard where their guests of nobility and family were sitting, as well as every citizen that could come who gathered around the outsides, standing and straining to get view of the newly married royal couple. The pair entered the castle, and walked up to the balcony, gripping hands and smiling at whoever they passed. They walked out into the balcony with Uther, Morgana, Balinor, Will, Peter, Jonas and Matthew behind them. The pair smiled at the crowd below and waved to them. Someone (Mer suspected Lancelot and Gwaine) started chanting 'kiss, kiss'. Arthur and Mer grinned at each other, and Arthur gripped her arms, pulling her against him and pressing his mouth against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms moved to support her neck and back.<p>

Cheers and whistles were heard from the crowd. Mer pulled away and smiled at Arthur who grinned back and said, "They love me and my kissing skills."

"Prat." Mer stuck her tongue out at him, before laughing and pecking him on the lips briefly and turning to wave at the crowd.

"Ah, but your married to me now." Arthur muttered back, waving as well, a huge grin across his face.

The royal party turned from the balcony to go back inside but stopped as the crowd fell silent and a cackling could be heard.

The royals turned back to the crowd to find an old woman cackling, surrounded by a circle devoid of people, all the citizens had edged away from the woman, sensing she was evil and not wanting to be near her or associated with her.

"Uther Pendragon, you stand there laughing and enjoying festives while hundreds mourn for their loved ones you murdered and plot revenge against you. Be warned, Uther Pendragon, we will stand in the shadows no more. A powerful magical being will lead us to create your downfall, and this person will rule Albion and return magic to it. The balance must be restored, and for that to happen, you must die, Uther Pendragon." The woman cackled again, and shouted some words and shadows came up from the floor, cloaked her in darkness and slithered away, taking the witch with her.

While Uther began barking orders to guards and Knights, ordering searches and hunts and things, Mer stepped forward to the balcony where the people of Camelot and Theadoen stood, looking around nervously. They were unsure as to how to react.

"Do not fear, my people. We will find the sorcerer and protect you all. Go back to your homes, those who are visiting have rooms to which you should return. Stay there until an announcement is sent, informing you on what to do next and whether we have found anything. Don't panic, you will be safe, we will look after you."

The people left, hurrying home and locking themselves in. The nobles were lead to their rooms by servants and soldiers, while all the royals went inside to the Council room, where the council were already gathering to discuss what to do.

"Damn." Mer pouted.

"What?" Arthur asked, worry on his face.

"I wanted to shove cake in your face."

**The end (of this story)**

**Stay tuned for the sequel, it will come eventually, but I do have to work around school, exams, assignments and dancing competitions so please, just keep an eye out for updates. As I said before, I will post an author's note on this story, letting you know that I posted the sequel (when I do) and all the details and extended summary.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, all of the comments have been refreshing and I have enjoyed hearing back from you all.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry about the huge wait between this story and it's sequel but it is started and the first chapter has been posted! It is called 'The Queen and The King".**

**I hope you enjoy it and please, review the story and let me know your thoughts as I post the chapters up.**

**Sneak Peak:**

"HELP!" She screamed louder, dimly noticing the sound of boots on the floor as someone heard her and approached. She stared in horror as she felt his life begin to slip away from under her fingers. She pressed harder against the wounds with the blankets, hoping to stop the blood flowing and muttered, "_Gestande hole, Þurhhæle_" Her eyes flashed gold but when she checked his wound, nothing had changed. She frowned and tried again, "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_" Again, a flash of gold but no change. She tried all the healing spells she knew, but none worked.


End file.
